


ANBU Captain

by Badkittyaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-06
Updated: 2007-11-06
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badkittyaya/pseuds/Badkittyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	ANBU Captain

ANBU Captain

 

Itachi sat in the seat in between Genma and Kakashi. He was not thrilled to be here at all, but they all wanted to throw a party for him for being promoted to ANBU Captain. He glanced across the room as the door opened and in came Hayate with his Raidou.

Itachi’s eyes instantly clashed with dark brown eyes. Hayate quickly looked away a blush filtering across his cheeks. Well, that was interesting. Itachi thought as his eyes narrowed slightly. Hayate avoided his gaze like the plague after that which made Itachi even more suspicious.

Itachi continued to watch the older man until Genma’s hot lips touched the outside of his ear. He felt a shiver slid down his spine. He let his head tilt into the other mans as a warm tongue ran along the creases of Itachi’s ear.

“What has you so preoccupied, Uchiha?” Genma purred as a hand moved onto Itachi’s thigh slowly message up the pant covered leg to rub at the bulge between the boy’s legs. “It must be good if it’s got this kind of response out of you.”

“Hn.” Was Itachi’s only reply.

Genma and Itachi had been sleeping together off and on, since Itachi had joined the ANBU. Then again, Itachi had slept with almost everyone in his section except Hayate and truthfully, he hadn’t had any desire to. Genma and Kakashi kept him busy enough. Especially Genma. It was almost like they were dating with as much as Genma rode his dick.

Genma followed Itachi’s gaze and found himself looking a Hayate. Genma had to stop himself from laughing out right. Itachi’s eyes were finally pulled away from his distraction. They narrowed onto Genma, debating on just killing the older man for laughing and not worry about asking questions.

“Not happening, so don’t even think about it.” Came Genma’s cocksure voice, pulling Itachi away from his thoughts.

“Why’s that?” Itachi asked, already bored of the conversation.

“Because someone like Hayate would never go for someone like you.” Genma answered, nonchalantly.

“Hn.” Itachi turned away from Genma. “We shall see.”

Hayate glanced at the table where his best friend and teammates sat. Hayate had known for a while now that Genma was sleeping with Itachi. Genma was never one to keep his random sexual encounters to himself. Itachi was just the first one that Genma had stayed with for so long. Now, thanks to his best friend, Hayate’s own curiosity had been peaked about the Uchiha Prodigy. What was so special about this thirteen year old boy that him in such demand.

Itachi wasn’t one to be topped. Hayate heard from everyone that the boy was a Seme to the ultimate degree. Itachi was the best lay that female and male alike had ever had. So Hayate really couldn’t be too hard on himself for being curious. He chanced another glance at the Uchiha and swallowed hard when the Prodigy rose to his feet.

Itachi did not break eye contact and moved toward him. He started shifting nervously as he was consumed by the dark eyes. He expected Itachi to stop in front of him, but the boy didn’t. He just walked right by Hayate and out the side door leading out in the dark alleyway. Hayate felt a little hurt, but he was running threw his mind why the Uchiha had left.

Without even thinking about what he was doing, he was moving to the door Itachi had disappeared out of. Genma watched from a distance totally baffled at what he was witnessing. How in the fuck did that little shit do it? He shook his head in disbelief and turned to face Kakashi. The silver haired man raised his one eyebrow in mild curiosity at the annoyed look on Genma’s face.

“Let’s get the fuck out of here. I really need to get hammered.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Itachi sensed someone following him and couldn’t help but smile. He knew it was and he was pleased that the man didn’t back out of the challenge. Itachi was getting bored of the same old people and needed something new. He wasn’t one to hand out challenges lightly and he didn’t do it often. He just didn’t think that Mr. I’m In ANBU So Have To Be Serious would be the one to bite.

He turned the corner and disappeared into an alleyway that wasn’t lit and waited patiently. He knew the man would follow him. He knew Hayate’s curiosity would get the best of him. Everybody’s did when it came to Itachi. For some reason, he just had that effect on people.

Hayate stopped short of where Itachi had disappeared. His senses seemed to flood back to him and he found himself wondering why he had followed the boy in the first place. He was about ready to turn around and go back to the Café when a noise stopped him short. He looked up and was face to face with the Uchiha Prodigy. Itachi was leaning casually against the wall just outside of the alleyway and he was watching Hayate with a unreadable expression.

“Why’d you follow me?” Came the deep resounding voice that was too manly to belong to such a young boy.

Hayate watched him silently. He really didn’t have an answer to that question. He didn’t even know himself why he had followed Itachi. All he knew was that he felt compelled too, so he followed his instincts. Hayate decided that since he couldn’t answer, he would respond with a question of his own.

“Why did you leave your party?” He really didn’t expect Itachi to answer him.

“It wasn’t worth my time.” Itachi said, moving from the wall to stand his full height.

Hayate stared at the younger ninja surprised. Both for the fact Itachi indeed answered him and the words that were in that reply. Hayate found himself admiring the beauty before him against his better judgment. Itachi was a couple of inches smaller then him, but Hayate could tell that the boy had immense power behind that hard calm aura.

Hayate coughed into his shirt sleeve for several seconds before he was able to get a hold of himself. This happened every year when the weather started to turn cold. He glanced at the boy and Itachi raised a thin eyebrow, then turned to walk off.

“Come. You shouldn’t be exposed to this cold weather in your condition.” Itachi ordered.

Hayate realized then why this gorgeous thirteen year old boy had been promoted to ANBU Captain. That hard demanding voice left no room for argument. Hayate followed, though not very closely. He still didn’t know what to think about all this and being close to this boy made feelings come to the surface that he wasn’t familiar with at all. It made him extremely uncomfortable, but still he was slightly intrigued. He was aching for something and this boy could give him that something to cure the ache. He just didn’t understand what exactly.

Itachi could feel uneasy waves rolling off the older boy, but he wasn’t too worried about it. Hayate wouldn’t be here if he didn’t want something. Something Itachi could give him. The younger boy slowed his steps until he came to a stop. He turned to face the older ninja and wasn’t surprised that Hayate wasn’t paying attention and walked right into him. Itachi steadied the older boy and Hayate mumbled his appreciation while slowly backing away from the boy.

Hayate glanced around trying to hide the dark blush that graced his cheeks. He frowned when he realized they were outside his apartment. He wondered how Itachi knew where he lived, but let it go. He really didn’t care that much. He made to walk past Itachi, but stopped short.

“Would you like to come up for some tea?” Hayate asked, feeling his cheeks heat up again.

He dipped his head down and berated himself. What the hell was wrong with him. He had never blushed so much in his life. But with Itachi, he found himself doing it every single second. This boy was not good for his mental stability. He just hoped that Itachi didn’t notice his constant blushing.

He was so nervous. He still couldn’t believe that he was inviting the thirteen year old sex god into his place. Was he really hoping that Itachi would make a move on him. He chanced a glance at the beauty next to him and his cock twitched with approval, slowly hardening in his pants. Yeah, apparently he was.

“Tea would be nice.” Itachi responded, softly.

Hayate felt a shiver run down his spine a those words accompanied with that voice. He needed help. Really he did. He was going all stupid like a teenage girl and her first crush. Why did Itachi have this kind of affect on him?

Itachi followed Hayate up the steps to the front door. Now that he had won the victory of getting into Hayate’s place, he was already trying to come up with a plan to get into the boy’s bed. He was ushered into the house and Hayate busied himself with taking off the coat and going to the kitchen to make the tea.

Itachi wandered around, taking the layout of the place. He found the bedroom and then went to the kitchen. Hayate was standing next to the stove, busying himself with getting cups of tea ready for the hot water that was heating on the stove. Itachi decided that he was done with the polite games.

He moved to stand behind the slightly taller ninja and reached around him, turning off the stove. Hayate stiffened in front of him, but didn’t move. Itachi leaned up so that his lips were softly touching the shell of the nervous man’s ear. He locked his arms on either side of that lean body, so there was no escape route for Hayate.

“Foolish Hayate, do you not think I can’t read your body?” Itachi whispered, letting his tongue run along the outside of the ear against his lips. “Do you not thin I didn’t notice the hard cock you have for me in your pants?” Itachi’s hand strayed to cup the older man’s bulge that Hayate was sporting.

A moan exploded from the older boy’s lips and his body went lax against Itachi’s hard chest. Well, this was turning out to be easier then her had originally thought. Genma had almost convinced him that he wasn’t going to get out of this without bleeding. That didn’t seem to be the case at all. He was complaining though. It was always better when both members of the party were more then willing

“Foolish Hayate, I can see right through the façade you put up.” Itachi breathed out. “How bad do you want this? How bad do you want me?” Itachi demanded softly in Hayate’s ear.

“Really bad, Itachi-sama.” It took Hayate a few times to get his voice to function properly.

Itachi was a little taken back by the suffix Hayate placed on his name, but it made his cock throb painfully so he decided that he wasn’t going to complain. He released the older boy and stepped back, giving Hayate room to breath. Itachi decided it was time to step up the ante. He watched Hayate turn to face him. Their eyes met and held.

“Suck it.” Itachi ordered, watching the blood rush to Hayate’s cheeks. “Show me how badly you want it.”

Hayate hesitated for a second, questioning his sanity. He then sank to his knees in front of the Uchiha and slowly undid the front of the pants. The erection sprang forward out of the tight confinements and Hayate found himself staring. He knew now why Itachi was in such high demands. The boy was huge for his age.

Hayate felt his mouth go dry as he watched a bead of precum start to roll down the tip to the base of the dick. Itachi lifted a hand to the boy’s head and threaded his fingers through the hair. The other one moved up to pull the headband off and let it fall to the kitchen floor with a soft clank. The other hand pulled the boy’s head forward until the lips brushed enticingly against the head of his leaking cock.

“Do it now.” Itachi ordered, a dangerous edge to that deep sexy voice.

Hayate did as he was told. He leaned forward the rest of the way and licked at the head of the pulsing cock. A hiss was released from the younger boy above him and he found himself wanting to please Itachi so badly. He didn’t understand why, but for some reason he wanted to be better then all the other lovers Itachi had ever had. He wanted to be remembered.

He licked the tip again, savoring the taste of the younger boy. He decided that Itachi was the best thing he had ever tasted. He found himself craving more of the boy. He wondered if he was going to get hurt after this encounter. Was he already getting attached to the boy. He hoped not, because Itachi didn’t settle down with anyone.

He pushed those thoughts out of his mind and took that delectable cock in to his mouth and moaned around it. The gasp that escaped Itachi, made Hayate look up startled. What he saw pleased him immensely. Itachi was leaning his head forward with his eyes hooded. His full lips were slightly parted and pants of air exploded from them in a erratic pace.

Hayate couldn’t believe the transformation. The boy was always so stoic with no emotion leaking through those gorgeous features, but seeing him like this made Hayate want to see the boy completely lose control and Hayate wanted to be the one to do it.

He forced his gag reflex away and pushed his head down until Itachi’s cock hit the back of his throat. Then with a steady pace moved his lips up and down the length, making sure to run his tongue along the protruding veins. The moan that rose from Itachi was low and deep sending shivers down Hayate’s spine.

Hayate ran his hands along the boy’s calves up to his thighs. Hayate’s hands gliding over the boy’s hips to his ass and he squeezed lightly when Itachi thrust forward. Itachi hissed and suddenly Hayate was being pulled away from that delicious hard dick by a strong hand tugging almost painfully on his hair. The cock was released with a pop and saliva dribbled down his chin. Itachi tilted his head back and looked down at him with a lust induced gaze that just dripped sex.

“Very good. Your mouth is hotter then it looks.” Itachi panted, trying to get a hold of himself. “How about we take this somewhere a little more comfortable.” Itachi purred, leaning forward so their lips were inches apart.

Hayate’s heart skipped a beat then sped up. His body started to shake as the full knowledge of the situation started to sink in. Itachi was going to fuck him and he couldn’t find it in himself to stop it from happening. He wanted this more then he thought. Itachi brushed a thumb along his lower lip.

His lips parted on their own accord and Itachi forced the tip of his thumb into Hayate’s mouth. The older boy nipped at it lightly then smoothed it over with his tongue. His eyes sliding shut to just feel. Itachi clenched his teeth trying to hold on to the last thread of control. He pulled his hand away from Hayate and picked the older teen up.

Hayate’s eyes snapped open in surprise. He couldn’t believe that the boy picked him up like he was nothing and was now carrying him toward his bedroom. Hayate flushed again at this realization and buried his face in the boy’s neck. Itachi’s grip tightened on him slightly and he couldn’t help but to test the waters. He let his tongue run along the man’s pulse and then sucked lightly.

The scent that filled his senses was delicious. He had never smelt anybody smell as good as Itachi. He found himself licking and kissing more of the flesh under his lips. Itachi stiffened and faltered in his steps as Hayate found an ultra sensitive spot on the younger boy’s neck. Itachi kicked the door open all the way so that they could maneuver themselves through the door.

Itachi threw Hayate onto the bed and watched as the man fell into a fit of coughs. He stood watching the older boy. If he actually cared for someone’s well being, he’d be concerned for Hayate’s, but at the moment he was too horny to care. He slowly climbed up on to the bed, placing a leg on either side of the older ninja under him.

Hayate watched him with slightly nervous eyes. Itachi held the boy’s gaze as he leaned over and grabbed the zipper of the vest with his teeth. He slowly started to lower it as his hands worked on the pants.

Hayate’s mind seemed to turn off by this point. All he could do was watch in giddy desire as the boy got his vest open and pushed his pants down to expose his own leaking erection. Hayate’s heart started to hammer in his chest and the look on Itachi’s face screamed total consumption. Itachi licked his lips as he took in the boy’s stated of arousal. Hayate decided it was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen in his life. Never mind that he hung out with Genma a lot and that boy was always dripping sex, but not like this.

Genma was sex appeal. Itachi was leaking sex from every pore. Hayate never seen anyone look so in tuned with someone else’s body like Itachi. It was almost like the boy got off on the way a person reacted to his touch. It was almost like Itachi wanted the person desperate for him. Hayate was most definitely hot for it. More then he liked.

“Itachi-sama.” He said in a breathy plea.

The boy glanced up at him. Then leaned forward to lick the tip of the erection making him moan loudly. Then the boy slowly backed off the bed. Hayate sat up to stop him from retreating, but Itachi was too fast for him. Hayate stared up at the now standing Uchiha not even trying to hide his disappointment.

“Strip, foolish Hayate.” Itachi ordered.

Hayate swallowed, then with shaky hands proceed to do as he was told. He pulled off the vest slowly and let it fall to the floor. It was soon followed by his undershirt. He could feel Itachi’s intense gaze on his every move, making his face go red as he worked on his pants.

He lifted his hips enough to push down the material to his knees then completely off with unsteady hands. He kicked them to the floor and then glanced up at Itachi who was already pulling off his own shirt. Hayate found that he couldn’t move as the boy exposed his body.

It wasn’t a body of a thirteen year old boy. It was a body that was almost fully developed. The boy’s chest was hard and rippled. Abs sporting a solid six pack and pants falling to the floor to expose lean hips, tight ass, and a raging hard on that leaked more precum at the look in Hayate’s eyes.

Itachi basked in the lustful look that glided over his body. He was use to such looks, but Hayate’s glazed eyes made his body hotter and Itachi found himself holding back from jumping the older boy. Why did he feel so out of his league when it came to this older ninja.

Itachi couldn’t shake the feeling that this wasn’t going to be just casual sex and he hadn’t even kissed the older boy yet. He didn’t understand and didn’t want to think to much about it. All he knew was he needed to refrain from kissing Hayate and making this experience more personal then it needed to be.

“I said all of it.” He growled out.

Hayate snapped out of his stupor and quickly moved to do as the Uchiha commanded, shedding off his boxers along with his last bit of pride. The bed shifted and Hayate made eye contact with the approaching Uchiha. The boy’s tongue lapped at the tip of his cock as two fingers brushed against his lips.

“Suck them.” Itachi growled, then took Hayate’s dick in his mouth.

Hayate cried out and his eyes slid closed. Nothing had ever felt so hot and wet in his life. He shivered as the tip of Itachi’s tongue laved the head of his erection. He started panting hard and suddenly his mouth was filled with Itachi’s fingers. He moaned heavily around them and then started sucking vigorously.

They found a rhythm together and soon both teens were moaning in pleasure. Itachi withdrew his fingers from Hayate’s mouth and moved them down the boy’s body. He pulled back from the twitching cock in his mouth and lapped at it like a lollipop. The older boy collapsed against the mattress in bliss.

“Bend your knees.” Itachi commanded softly and Hayate quickly did so. “Good.” Itachi whispered against the older ninja’s cock.

He moved his hand down to the quivering hole that he was throbbing to fill. He blew across the head of the hard cock that was weeping against his lips. He glanced up at Hayate to see the older boy’s eyes closed tight and biting on the side of his hand.

Itachi reached up, pulling the boy’s hand from his mouth. Hayate looked at him startled. Itachi pushed the hand down to the bed and then brushed at the boy’s chin. Hayate leaned into the touch a little surprised at the affection.

“Relax, foolish Hayate.” Itachi ordered, before pushing a finger through the barrier of the puckered entrance.

Hayate chocked back a cry as pain swarmed his body. He closed his eyes and forced his body to relax. He felt the pain slowly dissipate and all that he was left with was a warming sensation that flowed over his whole body.

Itachi slipped in a second finger inside just as he took Hayate’s cock in his mouth again. The boy’s cry filled the warm bedroom. Hayate didn’t even have time to tense up from the penetration of another digit, because the pleasure was assaulting his whole body like molten waves of immense desire.

Itachi slowly started to stretch the tight entrance as he shivered from the feeling of the muscles clenching against his moving fingers. His patience was close to none. He sucked harder on the throbbing length in his mouth. His fingers pushing deeper into the warm body. Hayate started to catch the rhythm and moved in time with the pushing digits.

“Itachi-sama.” Hayate screamed as Itachi pressed against the special place in Hayate that made his whole body explode into endless pleasure.

Itachi decided Hayate was more then ready and his control was done. He pulled his fingers out as he gave one more long suck on the hard dick in his mouth. He moved back on his heels, looking at the flushed panting older boy.

“Do you have lube?” Itachi asked.

Hayate shook his head no and Itachi had to force himself not to roll his eyes in annoyance. He did growl though as he slowly moved up the other boy’s body. He stopped when his cock was aligned with Hayate’s face. The older ninja licked his lips in anticipation.

“Make me nice and slick, foolish Hayate.” Itachi demanded with a hard edge to his voice.

Hayate took it deep in his throat and started sucking hard. He could sympathize with Itachi. His own cock hurt so badly and his body was begging to be fucked. He was on the verge of tears, because he needed some kind of relief and soon. Saliva started to trail down his chin, but he ignored it. His only concern was appeasing Itachi.

“Enough.” Itachi panted out, moving away from Hayate’s face.

He moved back down that supple body until he was settled back between the long muscular legs. He lifted them upon his shoulders as he positioned himself at the boy’s quivering puckered hole. He glanced up at Hayate’s face, to see the sweat beading at his forehead and the puffs of breath being released from his mouth. Jesus, Hayate was all the sudden like a sex bomb and he was about to explode all over Itachi.

Itachi took a deep breath then gave a hard thrust, pushing all the way to the hilt. Hayate cried out in pain as Itachi cursed under his breath, falling forward and panting hard. Sweat dripping off his temple landing onto the older boy under him as he tried not to move while Hayate adjusted to the intrusion.

“Fuck. You are so fucking tight.” Itachi panted out.

“That’s because, I’ve never done this before.” Hayate whispered.

Itachi’s head snapped up and stared at the other teen. He had no clue, but he should have known that by how nervous Hayate had been up to this point. No wonder Itachi was getting the feeling that this was more then casual sex.

Suddenly, they were kissing and Itachi couldn’t tell who started it. He had a sinking feeling that he had been the one to initiate it. The electricity that exploded through out their bodies like fireworks and Itachi’s thought process short circuited. Itachi let his tongue slid out and lavished the lips against his. Hayate opened submissively and Itachi could only invade that talented mouth.

His tongue mapped out every crevice and moaned into the mouth. The boy tasted like coffee and chocolate. Itachi found that he could become addicted to the taste real fast. He forced himself to pull away from the delicious mouth, but couldn’t stop licking at those lips one more time.

“I’m going to move.” Itachi said softly.

“Please.” Hayate moaned out.

Itachi couldn’t hold back anymore. He pulled out halfway then slammed back in. Hayate cried out and Itachi moaned. His pace stayed steady as he angled his hips so that he could his that bundle of nerves that made Hayate see stars.

Hayate’s body was over heating and the pain was starting to wash away into pleasure. He found his legs wrapping around the boy’s waist and pulled Itachi closer to his own sweaty body. His hands went around the boy’s shoulders and threaded through the younger boy’s long raven locks. The tie that held the hair back fell to the mattress unnoticed and the locks fell around them like a curtain.

Itachi buried his face in the boy’s neck and latched on, sucking hard as his thrust grew more erratic as he grew closer to his own orgasm. Hayate was crying out his name with every boy’s precum soaked cock. Pumping it in time with his aggressive pushes into the tight body that clenched him with each slam against the older ninja’s prostate.

“God, Itachi-sama… I’m going…Fuck!” Hayate screamed as he spilled all over the Uchiha’s hand.

“That’s it, Hayate.” Itachi groaned out as the ninja’s ass muscles clenched at his rock hard dick, causing him to release inside the older boy.

Itachi sealed his lips to Hayate’s to stop the cry that threatened to explode out of his chest. Their tongue’s clashed and battled as Itachi let the leg’s slip off his shoulders to land on the bed. Itachi pulled back nipping lightly at Hayate’s lower lip.

He slowly pulled out of the older ninja making them both wince. Itachi rolled off and laid next to Hayate as he let the orgasmic euphoria flow through him. He felt Hayate roll to face him and he couldn’t bring himself to face the older boy.

“Thank you, Itachi-sama.” Itachi winced inwardly.

He really hated this part and for some reason he found himself wanting to stay with Hayate. He closed his eyes and forced the headache away that was trying to drill into his head. He made himself face Hayate and looked up at him. Hayate made eye contact shyly and Itachi found himself thinking that Hayate was kind of cute.

“Don’t feel obligated to do anything, because I was a virgin. I know you don’t tie yourself down to any-”

“Can I come back over tomorrow?” Itachi found himself asking just to get the boy to quite.

He was surprised with himself that that was what flowed out of his mouth, but he found that he liked the way Hayate responded to him. Hayate looked at him speechlessly, then nodded dumbly. Itachi kissed him lightly on the lips then started to dress.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Itachi kissed him one more time then left the startled boy on the bed.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel is called Raindrops


End file.
